maxigamertestfandomcom-20200214-history
Homura Akemi
Homura Akemi is one of the main characters in Madoka Magica. Appearance Homura is a young girl with long black hair and violet eyes. In the present timeline, she almost always presents herself with an emotionless (stoic look) on her face. Long before she came to realize the horrors of her destiny in earlier timelines, she wore red spectacles alongside having two interlaces of braided hair, thus causing her hair to branch out in the present timeline after removing the braids. Personality Homura is immediately depicted as being very intelligent, athletic, distant, and cold. It is later revealed that she appears to be this way because she has seen so much suffering during her tenure as a magical girl. Despite her cold attitude towards others, she still very much cares for Madoka as it is her sole objective to protect her due to the countless amount of blood, sweat, and tears she has shed over her jumps in time. In the original timeline where her journey began, however, Homura is portrayed as meek, shy, timid, and is known around the school for her lack of confidence. She would get dizzy upon doing even the simplest of warm-up exercises. This had the unfortunate result of her being a target of bullying. Overwhelmed by her perceived uselessness, she begins questioning her existence and until she begins her fated friendship with Madoka, her feelings do not change. In an ironic twist, in the anime timeline we see how frail and meek Madoka is, compared to the current Homura whose personality had performed a complete 180-degree turn due to her experiences in multiple timelines. Despite being regarded as emotionless by Sayaka, Homura is far from it. Although she does not easily show signs of remorse, sadness, or pity, it is only because she had grown used to the suffering around her. Homura herself has stated that she always feels bad with each life she is unable to save or alter, but nevertheless, it does not slow her down from staying true to her main objective in saving Madoka. Quotes * "No matter how many times I have to repeat all of this, I'll protect you." * "Don't forget that kindness can sometimes bring forth an even greater sadness." * "How about we become monsters and tear this world apart?" * "No one will believe me about the future. No one will accept the truth about the future. I know what to do now. I won't rely on anyone anymore. I don't care if no one understands. I won't let Madoka fight. I'll destroy every last witch by myself if I have to. And this time I'll defeat Walpurgisnacht once and for all." * "We pray for hope, embrace curses and protect you from the dark. We're magical girls. We traded our souls for our powers in a destiny of battle. A destiny that ends in oblivion. For the only way to escape our despair is to vanish from this world. The end will come for all of us. So we continue our fight and wait for the law of cycles to come and lead us away. In this broken world; doomed to repeat it's tragedies and hatred, I dreamed of someone I knew and saw her familiar smile again." * "You idiot! Why do you do that? Why do you always sacrifice your self like that? Calling yourself useless and meaningless, stop treating yourself like you don't matter! Why don't you ever think about all the people who love you! Stop being such a fool, there are so many people who'd be sad if you died! Why can't you understand that? What about the people who are trying so hard to protect you?" * "The truth is, I'm from the future. I've met you over and over and every time I've watched you die. What do I have to do to save you? What do I have to do to change your fate? I kept doing this month over again searching for the answer." * "Everything's messed up. The more I redo this time the further apart we get. My feelings.. My words... Nothing gets through to you. I'm out of options. I don't know what to do anymore." Gallery ' puella_magi_madoka_magica___homura_1_render_by_anouet-d5sk47f.png puella_magi_madoka_magica____homura_2_render_by_anouet-d5sk3ln.png c0028272_522b19c3b0d07.png Homura_Akemi.png puella_magi_madoka_magica____homura_3_render_by_anouet-d5sk4ey.png chara_homuraDark.png tumblr_mxkfkkR1ZR1shc3j4o2_1280.png homulilly__homura__render_by_chiyo_orihara-d8s52hy.png madoka_magica_akemi_homura_png_by_1_4e-d7gt3vf.png tumblr_mxu4p79KKU1t7m02mo1_500.png Akemi_homura_vector_by_murzac-d4e5a5o.png Akemi_Homura_Shojo_Madoka_Magica_render_by_Mad.png tumblr_mh3s099YRx1rmw09ko1_500.png Homura-chan-mahou-shoujo-madoka-magica-37522174-820-1125.jpg ' Category:Okami's Favorite Characters